Challenges!
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: There will be many challenges in the future, for now, try this one on for size!
1. Challenge

O.C. YJ/TT Challenge!

So I really want new ideas for my O.C. character, Crystal Essence. I find that she goes well with Teen Titans and Young Justice. Today, I ask you, would you take on the challenge of this character in a Teen Titans or Young Justice fan fiction?

* * *

><p><span>Appearance<span>

-Almost luminescent purple/pink eyes

-Shoulder-length, straight and thin, dark brown hair

-Pale skin

Costume

-A dark purple mask with black accents

-A one-piece suit with the color scheme of dark purple and black

-An amethyst in the center of her chest

-A leather strap going over her left shoulder with ten throwing knives across the front, a sword on her right hip, the quiver attached to the back of the strap.

* * *

><p><span>Characteristics<span>

-Orphan

-Distrustful

-Quiet

-Determined

-Stubborn

-Knows all styles of martial arts and can use all weapons, space or Earth, expertly

-Favors archery

-Prefers to stay in the shadows

-Is being hunted (you can use your imagination on who that might be)

-Can be called Katniss or Kat by friends

-She uses Essence as a hero name

* * *

><p><span>Powers<span>

-They were taken away when she was an infant, occasionally she receives visions in her sleep, which could point to getting her powers back. If you plan on her getting her powers back, PM me about it.

* * *

><p>-She can be anywhere from 12 to 16 years of age.<p>

-Remember, she has major trust issues.

* * *

><p>Contact me if you take this challenge<p>

If you want to do a different fan fiction, ask, but I want to be able to know the fan fiction, so if I don't know it, I won't support it.

Have Fun!

-R.A.N.


	2. Young Justice Sample

**Here is a Young Justice sample. Teen Titans sample will be posted later. Sorry if this looks rushed and sloppy, but my computer decided to blank out on me and erase the original version. Please contact me if you take this version so I can read it. **

This story takes us to a dark cell within Arkham Asylum, to a girl who once sat in the farthest corner in that cell ever since she had arrived. Of course, no one knew when she had arrived there exactly. No one had brought her in, she had just appeared out of thin air. She had dark brown hair which had grown several inches past her shoulders and luminescent, purplish-pink eyes. Because she always had her head down, it was hard to tell how old she was. The days and nights she spent awake were filled with the sounds of a pencil scraping against her paper furiously. All the orderlies knew that she was drawing, but none of them knew what. Every time they had tried to look, she had hidden them behind her back. Also, none of the orderlies knew her name, and none of them could find out; she had simply not spoken since she arrived.

One day, she awoke to the sound of fighting, knowing instantly that the Joker had staged a breakout again. Her cell door was wide open, showing the chaotic scene that was occurring in Arkham. All of the orderlies saw what happened after she had gotten up and forced all the other patients back into their cells. Yet, none of them could believe their eyes when she had displayed the skill of the long-since dead hero, Ace. They also couldn't believe it when she walked back into her cell and closed the door, sat in her previous spot, and continued drawing like nothing had happened. This was what attracted the Batman's attention. Although he was dealing with the sidekick fiasco at the time, he had stored this information in his mind for later. Whoever this girl was, she could be a valuable asset for later.

**Aaaaaaannnnnd cut! The rest is up to you. Edit it if you like. Heck, you don't even have to use the sample, you could just use a similar idea. Or maybe you have a completely different idea. *shrugs helplessly* I just want to read a story that I don't have to write. Have fun!**

**~R.A.N.**


	3. Teen Titans Sample

**Here is the Teen Titans sample, if you want to use this idea, PM me so I can read it.**

During the days Robin was still fighting side-by-side with Batman, he was often visiting a fellow hero. Some nights they would fight villains together, other nights they would simply talk. They would often rant about their bad days, or people who drove them nuts. This fellow hero was a girl, a couple of years younger than him, and a second-generation heroine. Of course, Robin never did find out who her mother was, for she had trust issues. Her rants consisted of her stay in the Foster system, how she could never last a week in one home. Sometimes she referred to her old home, the one she had before her mother died, which she had accidentally said was in California.

She had dark brown hair that remained straight as could be and luminescent, purplish-pink eyes. Her skin was a bit paler than his own, having lost its California tan long ago. Smiles and laughs were rare, but were as contagious as a cold. Robin didn't know it then, but he had fallen for the girl. He had never fallen quite so hard before, and he would never fall that hard again. Not for anyone, for he only had eyes for a girl named Crystal Essence.

One time, they had fallen asleep talking about meaningless things. That was the night that she woke up screaming, pushing herself so far into the corner of the abandoned warehouse that she nearly dislocated her shoulder. When Robin had tried to snap her out of it, she stared right through him, clutching her right forearm in a death grip. He pried her hand off and rolled up the ever-present long sleeves. There was a long scar, red in irritation; it was clearly an old scar. When Crystal had finally returned to reality, she pulled her sleeve down and left. A few months later, they saw each other again, but she wouldn't tell him anything about the nightmare or the scar.

It was year after they met that he got hurt on a mission and Batman tried to take his Robin alter-ego away from him. Arguments broke out between the dynamic duo, leading to Robin leaving Gotham and heading for Jump City. He saw Crystal one last time before he left, telling her he was heading West, but told her he didn't know where he was going. When offered the chance to go with him, she told him that she couldn't go back yet. She told him that she would see him again, just not yet.

Robin formed the Teen Titans soon after, and pushed Crystal to the back of his mind. That is, until the news showed a picture that looked just like her...she didn't even seem to have aged a day. The reporter talked about her health, how she had gotten impaled by a sword, and how none of the doctors recognized her blood type. He left the tower immediately, unknowingly being followed by his team. Although it has been awhile, she was more important than any crime that may be happening in Jump City.

**Okay! Here it is, let me know if you want a different plot, I can probably cook one up. By the way, the reason they can't recognize her blood type is because her ancestors came from another dimension. This can bet set in whatever season you want, it doesn't matter to me.**

**~R.A.N.**


End file.
